Your Valentine, No?
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Empat-belas Februari yang terkutuk. / Bencilah aku, dan aku akan berpura-pura membencimu. Agar kau bahagia, dan biarkan aku menanggung semua perih pedih yang membuat hati dan jiwa carut marut dan terkoyak. / Sho-Ai : USUK Tragedy Angst / For Valentine Days / RnR?


**Your Valentine, No?**

.

.

.

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Your Valentine, No? © Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

_**No copycat**__, of story and else, __**please.**_

Stop plagiarisme, mari ciptakan dunia berkarya yang damai dan penuh pertanggungjawaban.

.

**T** rated, an angst tragedy story

.

Tragedy!USUK FanFiction, human names used, probably OOC, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, an absurdly angst fic, dibuat saat author sedang DESPERATE; waspadalah, etc.

.

**Do not like? I beg you not to waste time here.**

.

.

.

_**Dear My Valentine, one and only…**_

Dan semua ini masih saja terasa begitu kabur.

Kepalaku pusing, dan airmata yang sudah di pelupuk tak mampu menetes. Ragu untuk jatuh, begitu rikuh untuk menetesi pipi.

Dadaku terasa begitu sesak, seakan sebuah beban yang begitu berat telah ditimpakan atasnya. Atau seperti sesuatu yang selama ini menancap begitu kuat dan dicabut paksa begitu saja.

Atau, Aku tak tahu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurasa, kau sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kita, Arthur…?"<em>

_Lelaki bermata hijau itu terdiam, ia menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang sewarna langit musim panas –yang tersaput mendung._

_Arthur menunduk, berusaha menggapai logikanya yang dipojokkan oleh perasaan yang bergemuruh riuh rendah dalam relung jiwanya, yang berdentum-dentum memekakkan telinganya sampai begitu menyiksa._

"… _Ya… kurasa, aku… mengerti."_

_Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah._

_Dan lelaki lain berkacamata di hadapannya masih saja menyiramkan badai pada langit musim panasnya._

"_Kalau begitu… kita batalkan pernikahan kita."_

"_Ya… batalkan… pernikahan."_

_Arthur merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga._

* * *

><p>Rembulan yang menggantung di langit seperti akan terjatuh begitu saja dan menimpaku. Aku terhuyung dan mencoba mencari tumpuan, namun percuma, karena kini aku hanya sendiri. Sendiri dan hanya sendiri. Dalam sunyi, dalam sepi.<p>

Saat yang lain bercumbu memeluk mencium kekasih hati.

Aku tak tahu, jika akan datang badai saat langit penuh dengan bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan angkuh.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka berpapasan di tempat kerja, seperti biasa.<em>

_Alfred memakai kemejanya dengan dasi yang sedikit miring, seperti biasa._

_Arthur menatap lurus jalan yang ia lalui dengan baju rapi, seperti biasa._

_Namun siapapun tahu, teriakan hati mereka yang hancur berkeping-keping, bukan hal yang biasanya terjadi._

* * *

><p>Bodoh. Aku tak tahu siapa yang kusebut bodoh. Mungkin aku sendiri? Atau mungkin kau? Ah, sudahlah, aku sudah tak kuat lagi.<p>

Seandainya saja aku ada di atas awan, mungkin kini aku tengah terjatuh dan menabrak awan-awan lainnya. Lalu terhempas, jatuh, jatuh, jatuh, lalu tenggelam dan mati.

Kenapa harus begini?

* * *

><p><em>Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak awal perkenalan mereka. Sedari masa SMA yang dipenuhi cinta masa muda yang begitu bodoh, hingga kemarin, saat rencana pernikahan indah yang seharusnya dipenuhi haru dan rangkaian mawar merah dan sepasang cincin berukir nama satu sama lain, hancur begitu saja.<em>

_Sepuluh tahun penuh warna, yang kini menjadi monokrom di mata keduanya._

_Namun mereka tahu mereka tak punya pilihan._

"_Karena aku dijodohkan dengan Natalya, Arthur."_

_Dan,_

"_Aku tak mungkin bisa menolak perintah orangtuaku…"_

_Dan Arthur patah hati saat ia mengira lamaran yang indah dan penuh cinta akan terjadi._

**Empat-belas Februari yang terkutuk.**

_Ironi yang menari di atas rintihan lara. Menertawakan kedua insan dimabuk cinta dengan satir yang merusak segala harmoni._

* * *

><p>Aku ingin mati saja.<p>

Matimatimati. Itu lebih baik, daripada harus hidup sendirian selamanya dan menyaksikanmu membangun keluarga dengan yang lain. Aku ingin melihat dan merawat anakku denganmu, bukan anak-anakmu dari orang lain.

Namun aku tak mau mati begitu saja! Karena aku tak mau kenangan tentangmu memudar dan hilang begitu saja. Hilang, hancur, lebur.

Namun aku tahu aku takkan sanggup.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Beritahu aku, cara untuk membenci hidup, agar aku bisa memutuskan untuk mati saja!

Atau setidaknya, bencilah aku, dan aku akan berpura-pura membencimu. Agar kau bahagia, dan biarkan aku menanggung semua perih pedih yang membuat hati dan jiwa carut marut dan terkoyak.

Tapi nanti, saat kita bertemu kembali di Surga, cintailah aku seperti dulu kau mencintaiku. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu, di manapun kau berada. Aku selalu di sisimu, aku akan selalu menunggumu dalam kesucian.

Ingatlah itu, dan berbahagialah.

_**Yang mencintai Alfred Foster Jones dengan segenap jiwa,**_

_**Arthur Kirkland.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 Februari 20xx,<strong>_

_**Seorang pria 23 tahun ditemukan mati bunuh diri dengan cokelat beracun di apartemennya. Bunuh diri diperhitungkan terjadi saat tengah malam, tepat saat **_**Valentine days**_** akan berakhir.**_

_**Sebuah surat berisi ungkapan sakit hati ditemukan bersama mayat.**_

* * *

><p>Alfred berdiri di depan nisan putih bersih berukirkan nama kekasihnya –mantan kekasihnya. (Bukan, <em>dia<em> bukan mantan atau apapun, _dia_ adalah kekasih abadinya.)

Secarik kertas tergenggam di tangannya.

Tentu saja, ia sudah membacanya berulang kali, ia baca sekali lalu lagi, dan lagi dan lagilagilagilagilagi. Sampai ia merasa cukup gila untuk menyadari orang yang begitu mencintainya, telah tiada.

Kertas itu basah di beberapa bagian, dan ujung-ujungnya serta tepiannya sudah terlihat kusut. Ada bekas seperti remasan dan telah dibuang untuk kemudian dipungut kembali dengan berurai airmata dan pelukan penuh rasa sakit.

Kini hanya sesal yang ada.

Hanya hampa yang mengisi kesadarannya yang disentak begitu kuat hingga rasa-rasanya ia seperti orang hilang akal.

-betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Betapa ia menyayanginya, menyukai segala tentangnya, mengasihinya dengan sepenuh hati dan hidupnya.

Dan betapa ia kehilangan pemuda yang juga begitu mencintainya seperti tak ada lagi orang selain dirinya di dunia ini bagi pemuda yang telah tiada itu. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya merasa bahwa ia begitu berharga.

Betapa ia ingin pemuda itu kembali. Namun tak bisa.

Bagaikan kupu-kupu yang terbujuk hinggap dan tersayat, terbang berputar-putar karena sayap yang robek untuk kemudian jatuh lalu mati dan terhempas dan direngkuh lalu hancur begitu saja karena kerapuhannya. Tak bisa lagi, sampai kapanpun, takkan ada lagi.

Lelaki itu –Alfred Foster Jones—menangis, ditemani kelopak mawar yang layu dan dibawa angin satu-satu. Kotak beludru hitam mungil berisi sepasang cincin masih tersimpan tertutup erat dalam saku.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

_**Surabaya, 14th February 2014. 11.20 p. m.**_

_**Mmerleavy Ellesmerea.**_


End file.
